Shin, o misterioso chinês
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: As garotas estão desconfiado de Shin Madara, que diz ser ajudante de Keitarô nas tarefas. Mas o que elas não sabem é que ele é o novo guarda-costas chinês, e mais tarde treinador, de Keitarô. E Kanako está se sentindo estranha perto dele. KanakoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Shin, o misterioso chinês**

**Capítulo 1.**

Toda paciência tem limites, sem exceções, mesmo que a pessoa seja um "santo". As pessoas podem até aguentar caladas por um tempo, mas chega uma hora que sua paciência termina e tem vontade de matar alguém.

Keitarô Urashima não é exceção.

Depois de apanhar tanto, ele tinha vontade de matar as garotas da pensão. Principalmente Naru, pois nem Motoko era tão violenta quanto ela. Haviam poucas exceções, como Shinobu Maehara, Kanako Urashima e Mutsumi Otohime (ela havia se mudado pra pensão depois que o quarto do 2º andar foi destruído "sem querer" pelas meninas).

Felizmente, uma luz havia surgido para impedir que Keitarô perdesse a razão também.

Tudo começou no dia que Keitarô perdeu a paciência e decidiu ir embora, mas Haruka achou uma solução melhor.

**Haruka: **Por que não contrata um guarda-costas?

**Keitarô: **Como se existisse um guarda-costas forte o bastante pra me proteger dessas ***.

**Kanako: ***ao lado de Keitarô* Eu acho que eu sei como te ajudar, mano.

Pra surpresa de Keitarô e Haruka, Kanako correu para o telefone e discou um número.

**Kanako: **Alô telefonista? Ligue-me com a aldeia chinesa Shunai.

**Keitarô e Haruka: ***confusos* _Aldeia chinesa Shunai?_

**Kanako: **Alô? É o chefe da aldeia Shunai? Aqui é Kanako Urashima, neta de Hinata Urashima. Lembram da proposta que ofereceram pra vovó? Preciso que mandem alguém pra cá urgente.

Keitarô e Haruka não estavam entendendo nada, mas só depois que Kanako desligou o telefone que resolveram interrogá-la.

**Keitarô: **Pode explicar o que foi tudo isso, Kanako?

**Kanako: **Numa de minhas viagens com a vovó, passamos por uma aldeia da China chamada Shunai, onde o chefe é um grande amigo da vovó. Ele havia oferecido oferecido ajuda para o gerente da pensão, mas a vovó recusou, pois achava que você daria conta.

**Keitarô: **Então você chamou o chefe da aldeia para vir aqui?

**Kanako: **Claro que não! Pedi alguém que te ajude com as tarefas e que banque seu guarda-costas. Secretamente, é claro. As meninas só irão saber da parte de te ajudar com as tarefas.

**Keitarô: **Mas e se esse pessoa não conseguir me proteger das meninas?

**Kanako: **A maioria dos habitantes dessa aldeia são ótimos artistas marciais, até mais do que Seta. Duvido que a pessoa que mandem não possa te proteger.

**Keitarô: **Está bem, Kanako, acredito em você. Só me pergunto quem é que vão mandar.

**Haruka: **Não é o único, Keitarô.

Dias depois, um rapaz misterioso chegou à pensão hinata. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e presos numa trança até a cintura, olhos verde-escuros e usava uma blusa sem mangas azul-escura, calça preta e tênis. Nas costas, carregava uma mochila em forma de panda.

**Rapaz: ***olhando num papel* _Deve ser aqui: Pensão Hinata. _*entrando na pensão* Ni hao (Olá)?

Keitarô, que descia as escadas que levavam ao 2º andar, notou a presença do rapaz.

**Keitarô: **Posso ajudá-lo?

**Rapaz: **Isso depende. Você ser Keitarô Urashima?

**Keitarô: **_Que sotaque estranho! _Sim, sou eu.

**Rapaz: **Mim ser Shin Madara. Chefe da aldeia Shunia, e avô de Shin, enviar Shin aqui para ajudar Keitarô.

**Keitarô: **A pedido de minha irmã Kanako?

**Shin: **Sim.

**Keitarô: ***olhando-o de cima a baixo* Não acha que é muito jovem pra ser meu guarda costas?

**Shin: **Não julgar Shin pela idade. Apesar de Shin ter 17 anos, Shin ser bom guerreiro Shunai.

**Keitarô: **Eu acredito.

**Shin: **Mas Shin ficar confuso com a missão que recebeu. Shin ter que proteger você de garotas?

**Keitarô: **Se conhecesse as garotas que moram aqui, não ficaria surpreso. Olha só o que fizeram comigo.

Shin ficou chocado quando Keitarô levantou a camisa que usava e mostrou todos os horríveis hematomas que tinha no corpo.

**Shin: **Nossa! Isso ser bastantes hematomas, até mesmo para vovô de Shin. Como você não morrer com tudo isso?

**Keitarô: **Há boatos de que sou imortal, mas até a paciência de um imortal tem limites. As garotas deviam é me agradecer, isso sim! Se não fosse a ideia da Haruka-san de chamar um guarda costas, eu teria chamado a polícia.

**Shin: **Não se preocupar, Keitarô. Shin irá proteger você. Keitarô ter arquivos sobre as garotas?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Estão no meu quarto. Venha comigo.

Shin seguiu Keitarô até o quarto dele.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Keitarô: ***entregando algumas pastas* Aqui estão os arquivos sobre as meninas, com alguns comentários meus no final.

**Shin: ***olhando surpreso* Minha nossa! Keitarô ter certeza de que isto ser uma pensão? Pra Shin, parecer um circo!

**Keitarô: **Eu desconfio disso ás vezes.

**Shin: ***apontando duas fichas* Ser essas duas garotas as violentas?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Naru Narusegawa e Motoko Aoyama. Também tenho problemas sérios com Mitsune Konno, conhecida como Kitsune, mas ela não costuma me bater. O que ela faz mesmo é me subornar.

**Shin: **Sorte a dela Shin ser guarda-costas, e não policial.

**Keitarô: **Verdade. Tá com fome? *ouvindo um ronco* Pelo jeito, isso é um sim.

**Shin: ***sem graça* Shin não tomar café da manhã hoje.

**Keitarô: **Deixa comigo. Apesar de eu não ser tão bom quanto a Shinobu, eu sei cozinhar.

Shin deu um sorriso leve, antes de ambos irem para a cozinha. Como estava perto do almoço, Keitarô preparou apenas alguns motis.

**Keitarô: **Isso mata sua fome até o almoço, não mata?

**Shin: **Com certeza!

**Keitarô: **Eu já volto. Vou avisar Haruka que você chegou.

Shin concordou com a cabeça, antes de Keitarô sair dali. Entretanto, minutos depois dele entrar na casa de chá, Naru, Motoko e Kitsune haviam chegado à pensão. Naru havia sido liberada mais cedo da Toudai e Motoko e Kitsune haviam passado a manhã toda fora.

**Naru: **Ainda vai demorar um pouco pro almoço. Será que dá tempo de comer mais alguma coisa?

**Motoko: **Se for algo leve, sim.

**Kitsune: ***escutando barulhos* Ué, tem alguém na cozinha? Ainda é cedo pra ser a Shinobu. Ela nem voltou da escola ainda!

**Naru: **Deve ser o idiota do Keitarô. Vamos lá ver.

Imaginam o choque das meninas ao encontrar Shin, que ainda não conheciam, na cozinha?

**Motoko: **TEM UM LADRÃO DE COMIDA NA NOSSA COZINHA!

**Naru: **PEGA ELE!

Naru foi quem atacou primeiro, usando seu gancho de direita, mas a única coisa que conseguiu acertar foi a mesa. Shin havia dado um pulo e caído bem atrás dela, imobilizando-a por trás.

**Shin: **Chamar isso de soco? Até minha irmã poder escapar disso, e ela ter 5 anos.

**Motoko: ***sacando sua escada* COMO OUSA HUMILHAR NARU-SEMPAI DESSA FORMA?

**Shin: **Ela se humilhar sozinha.

Claro que Motoko não quis saber e atacou Shin com sua espada. Este soltou Naru e parou a espada com as mãos, com pouca dificuldade.

**Shin: **Sua técnica ser boa, mas não tão boa quanto a de Shin.

Motoko livrou a espada das mãos de Shin, preparando-se para atacá-lo com a ajuda de Naru, mas alguém as impediu.

**Voz: **O que está havendo aqui?

Todo mundo olhou para a porta e notaram Haruka, com os braços cruzados e um olhar frio, junto com Keitarô. Naru, é claro, já foi falando.

**Naru: ***apontando Shin* HARUKA-SAN, ESSE LADRÃO ENTROU NA PENSÃO HINATA E...

**Shin: ***irritado* SHIN NÃO SER LADRÃO COISA NENHUMA!

**Haruka: **Ele está certo. Kanako quem o chamou aqui. Ele é da China e ajudará Keitarô com as obrigações de gerente.

**Motoko: **Olha, eu não sou contra chamar ajuda pras tarefas, mas por que da China? E por que um homem?

**Shin: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Você ter algo contra sobre Shin ser homem?

**Motoko: ***indignada* É claro que eu tenho! Isso aqui é um dormitório feminino! E depois, homens são todos uns pervertidos, não-confiáveis, que ficam se aproveitando das mulheres e...

**Shin: **Shin pensar a mesma coisa sobre as mulheres, mas ele não estar reclamando sobre ter que viver com elas. E depois, isso poder ser um dormitório feminino, mas Keitarô ser o gerente, então ser ele quem decidir se Shin ficar ou não.

**Kitsune: **Bom, eu não me importo que ele fique. Um homem atraente sempre é bem vindo na pensão.

**Naru: **KITSUNE, VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? NÃO PENSOU NO QUE ELE PODE FAZER COM AS MENINAS MAIS NOVAS?

**Shin: **Você que enlouquecer Shin com esses gritos de buzina.

**Keitarô: ***sério* E depois, _Narusegawa_, ele tem apenas 17 anos. Não é muito mais velho do que as outras meninas. E ele não veio de tão longe pra ser mandado de volta. Ele ficará na pensão.

Naru e Motoko estavam prestes a rebater, mas o olhar zangado de Haruka as calou. Se iriam bater em Keitarô por isso, seria fora da presença dela.

**Naru e Motoko: ***emburradas* Bem vindo à pensão Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Apesar de não ter se dado bem com Naru e Motoko, Shin até que se deu bem com as outras moradoras. Ao contrário das duas primeiras, elas não odiavam rapazes, apesar de Kaolla ter tentado chutar a cara de Shin como uma forma de cumprimentar.

Entretanto, quando a noite chegou, ele e Keitarô conversavam no quarto deste.

**Shin: ***desenrolando seu futton* Shin agradecer por Keitarô dividir seu quarto com ele.

**Keitarô: **Não me agradeça, Shin. Mesmo que eu recusasse, as meninas não iam deixar você dormir com elas.

**Shin: **Shin confessar que subestimar garotas da pensão hinata. Elas ser mais fortes do que aparentar. Ser horrível se elas derrotar Shin.

**Keitarô: **Por que seria tão horrível assim? Por causa das pancadas?

**Shin: **Não. Por causa das leis da aldeia Shunai. Se guerreiros da aldeia Shunai ser derrotados por gente de fora, ter que perseguir inimigo até matar.

**Keitarô: ***arrepiando-se* Você já foi derrotado?

**Shin: **Sim. Shin perder para um forasteiro apenas uma vez. Atualmente, ele estar morto.

**Keitarô: **Tomara que você nunca seja derrotado aqui no Japão, caso contrário irá para a cadeia se matar alguém.

**Shin: **Pelo que Shin entender, leis de Shunai ser diferentes de leis de Kanagawa, não?

**Keitarô: **Exatamente. *olhando no relógio* Melhor a gente dormir! Temos um dia longo amanhã.

Shin concordou, antes de entrar no futton e Keitarô apagar a luz.

Apesar do trabalho de gerente ainda ser o mesmo, Keitarô notou que estava fazendo-o muito mais rápido com a ajuda de Shin. Pro que levava o dia todo, agora era terminado ao meio-dia, o que deixava os dois homens com o dia livre.

**Shin: **Shin estar entediado, Keitarô. O que japoneses de Kanagawa fazer para se divertir?

**Keitarô: **Bom, eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas eu gosto de tirar fotos adesivas.

Com a cara confusa de Shin, Keitarô mostrou sua coleção de fotos adesivas.

**Shin: **Fotos adesivas ser uma coisa legal. Pena que não ter isso em Shunai.

**Keitarô: **Tá a fim de ir ao parque neverland? Aí eu te mostro onde se tira fotos adesivas. Colocaram uma cabine lá há pouco tempo.

**Shin: **Shin gostar da ideia.

Assim, ambos foram ao parque Neverland, já que não tinham mais nada pra fazer. Como Haitani e Shirai trabalhavam lá, eles cumprimentaram Keitarô e Shin. É claro que aconteceu o mesmo de sempre.

**Keitarô: **Quem são vocês?

**Shirai: **SOU O SHIRAI!

**Haitani: **EU, O HAITANI!

**Keitarô: **Ah tá! Agora me lembrei!

**Haitani: ***notando Shin* Quem é o seu amigo? Não aparenta ser japonês!

**Shin: **Mim ser Shin. Shin ser chinês.

**Keitarô: **Ele está me ajudando na pensão.

**Shirai: **Bom, prazer em conhecê-lo, Shin. Espero que esteja gostando do Japão.

**Shin: **Shin estar, pode ter certeza.

Depois de se despedirem de Haitani e Shirai, Keitarô e Shin foram se divertir nos brinquedos. Algum tempo depois, Shin finalmente conheceu a cabine de fotos adesivas.

**Shin: **Já tirar com homens antes?

**Keitarô: **Confesso que não. Mas isso não significa que a gente é homossexual. Vem.

**Voz: **Ei mano! Shin!

**Keitarô: ***virando-se* Olá, Kanako.

**Kanako: **Estão fazendo o quê aqui?

**Shin: **Shin e Keitarô terminar o trabalho mais cedo.

**Kanako: **Ah tá! Estão indo tirar uma foto adesiva? Posso tirar com vocês?

Keitarô e Shin se entreolharam, antes de concordarem com a cabeça e os três entrarem juntos na cabine, tirando uma nova foto adesiva para o álbum de Keitarô.

**Shin: **Shin não se divertir tanto desde que vovô começar a ensinar artes marciais para ele.

**Kanako: **Você devia aproveitar que tem um tempão de folga depois do almoço e ensinar artes marciais pro mano. Com todas essas surras que ele anda levando, aprender a se proteger é uma boa ideia.

**Shin:** Se Keitarô concordar, Shin poder ensinar artes marciais para ele. Mas Shin avisar que treinamento ser duro!

**Keitarô: **Eu faço qualquer coisa pra deixar de ser um fracasso.

Com tudo combinado, os três voltaram para a pensão.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

A partir daquele dia, Shin começou a treinar Keitarô. Claro que o treinamento era muito duro e Keitarô, muitas vezes, tinha vontade de desistir. Mas Shin nunca deixava isso acontecer e sempre o icentivava a não desistir.

**Shin: **Quer continuar a ser um fracasso? Quer que as meninas continuar a rir de você, Keitarô?

As palavras eram duras, mas Keitarô sempre agradecia Shin, pois isso lhe dava forças para seguir em frente. Em pouco tempo, Keitarô mostrou resultados surpreendentes (embora só Shin tenha reparado, pois faziam esse treinamento secretamente, longe das meninas).

Claro que Keitarô quis pagar a Shin pelo treinamento e decidiu ensiná-lo a ler e escrever japonês, pois o rapaz não sabia nem ler a placa da pensão Hinata (havia achado a pensão através de indicação). Infelizmente, os dois acabavam exaustos no final do dia, mas satisfeitos, e jogavam-se nos futtons.

E foi justamente depois de um desses dias que Kanako decidiu ir ao quarto dos rapazes dormir com Keitarô, no meio da madrugada. Como o futton em que Keitarô dormia ficava mais perto da porta, Kanako não pensou duas vezes e entrou no futton do irmão. Ficou surpresa ao sentir que ele estava dormindo completamente nu, até sem cueca, mas isso acabou lhe dando uma ideia.

Ela resolveu acariciá-lo um pouco e ficou satisfeita quando ouviu alguns gemidos por parte dele.

**Kanako: **_Shin pode até acordar com os barulhos se a gente fizer "aquilo", mas eu não estou nem aí._

No dia seguinte, Shin foi o primeiro acordar, um pouco tonto.

**Shin: ***ficando vermelho* _Que esquisito! É a primeira vez que sonho que fiz "aquilo" com uma garota. Embora parecesse muito real. _*sentindo um cheiro* _Que cheiro de rosa é esse?_

Se já estava achando a situação estranha, achou mais ainda quando sentiu que tinha alguma coisa em volta de sua cintura. Ao puxar o futton pra ver o que era, levou o maior susto de sua vida: Kanako o estava abraçando na cintura, tão nua quanto ele.

**Shin: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

O grito de Shin foi ouvido até no andar de cima e, claro, a cabeça de Naru acabou aparecendo no buraco.

**Naru: **Mas que gritaria é essa? Vocês têm ideia de que horas... são?

Naru arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo, e não era a única. Keitarô, que também havia acordado, estava com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os dela.

**Kanako: **acordando e esfregando os olhos* O que está acontecendo?

Ela olhou pra cima e ficou espantada ao dar de cara com Shin. De cabelo solto, mas ainda o Shin.

**Kanako: ***soltando-o, assustada* Shin? O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Shin: ***indignado* O que Shin estar fazendo aqui? SHIN SER O QUE DEVIA PERGUNTAR!

**Naru: **O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO? FAZENDO ISSO NA NOSSA CARA?

Kanako olhou que o futton ficava perto da porta e, felizmente, entendeu.

**Kanako: **Foi tudo um mal entendido. Eu queria dormir com o mano, mas acho que entrei na cama errada e fiz "aquilo" com o Shin.

Keitarô e Naru ficaram vermelhos com o que Kanako havia dito, mas nenhum estava tão vermelho quanto o Shin.

**Shin: **Então... o que acontecer ontem ser real? Eu não sonhar com isso?

**Keitarô: ***irritado* KANAKO, QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO VIR AO MEU QUARTO DE NOITE?

**Naru: ***pulando dentro do quarto pelo buraco* EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

**Shin: ***irritado* SHIN SER O PERVERTIDO? VOCÊ PULAR PRA DENTRO DO QUARTO QUANDO SHIN ESTAR NU! VOCÊ SER A PERVERTIDA AQUI!

**Keitarô: **JÁ CHEGA!

Quando todo mundo ficou parado, Keitarô pegou o cobertor de seu futton e o entregou.

**Keitarô: **Aqui, Kanako, use isso para voltar ao seu quarto e se trocar. E você, Narusegawa, quer sair do quarto pra Shin e eu podermos nos vestir?

**Naru: ***indignada* QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME EXPULSAR?

**Keitarô: **EU PENSO QUE SOU O GERENTE DA PENSÃO HINATA E DONO DESSE QUARTO! AGORA FORA!

Assustada com os gritos, Naru achou melhor sair do quarto logo depois de Kanako, principalmente para evitar que mais alguma das meninas visse Shin pelado.

**Shin: ***se vestindo* Shin pedir desculpas, Keitarô. Se Shin soubesse que Kanako vir aqui durante a noite, ele não pedir pra trocar os futtons de lugar.

**Keitarô: ***se vestindo também* Não precisa se desculpar, Shin. Desde que as meninas não saibam, vai ficar tudo bem.

**Shin: **Mas e se Naru contar pras meninas?

**Keitarô: **A última coisa que Narusegawa ia querer é que as meninas ficassem "traumatizadas". Acredite: ela não vai contar. _Mas se a Kitsune ficar sabendo, aí sim dará encrenca._


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Algum tempo depois, na hora do almoço, Shinobu tinha terminado de comer e já estava fazendo a lista de compras.

**Shinobu: **De quem é a vez de ir ao supermercado?

**Kanako: **Eu vou, mas gostaria que o Shin viesse comigo. Preciso falar com ele sobre algo muito importante.

Shin sacou logo o que era o "algo" e não foi contra. Com isso, ambos pegaram o ônibus com destino ao centro da cidade, onde ficava o mercado.

**Kanako: **Então, Shin, como meu irmão está se saindo no treinamento?

**Shin: **Muito bem, o que até surpreender Shin. Ele alcançar o nível da irmã de Shin em poucos meses.

**Kanako: **E quantos anos sua irmã tem?

**Shin: **10 anos. Mas ela ser bem forte, capaz de erguer guarda-roupa do quarto de Shin com uma mão apenas. Keitarô já poder fazer isso.

**Kanako: **Estou orgulhosa dele.

**Shin: **Mas não ser sobre isso que quer conversar com Shin, não?

**Kanako: **Não. *corando* É sobre o que aconteceu... naquele dia...

**Shin: ***corando também* Mas... você não dizer que foi tudo um engano? Que devia ser com Keitarô?

**Kanako: **Sim. Mas este "engano" custou caro.

**Shin: ***confuso* Shin não entender o que você quer dizer.

**Kanako: **Eu estou grávida, Shin.

De volta à pensão, Kitsune via corridas de cavalo na televisão novamente, até algo chamar sua atenção. Algo que estava dentro do cesto de lixo. Era um frasco, com um líquido rosa.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Que interessante.

**Voz: **O que é tão interessante no cesto de lixo?

Naru havia entrado na sala e não entendeu a frase de sua amiga, pois ela estava agachada na frente do cesto de lixo.

**Kitsune: **Isto que eu achei, Naru. Parece que o Keitarô aprontou pelas suas costas.

Kitsune mostrou o frasco para Naru, o que a deixou vermelha. Ela sabia bem o que era aquilo: um teste de gravidez positivo.

**Naru: ***furiosa* AQUELA BESTA TARADA! ELE VAI VER NA HORA DO JANTAR!

Dito e feito. Na hora do jantar, onde todo mundo estava reunido (até Haruka e Mutsumi), Naru jogou a bomba. Bem na cara de Keitarô.

**Naru: ***mostrando o teste de gravidez* VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO, SEU PERVERTIDO? UM TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ, QUE FOI JOGADO NO LIXO! QUEM DAS GAROTAS VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU, SUA BESTA TARADA?

Kanako, que reconheceu o teste, já ia dizer que era dela, mas poderia acabar encrencando seu irmão e fazendo as meninas acharem que ele a tinha engravidado. Preferiu ficar calada, mas algo que ocorreu a seguir a entregou: quando sentiu ânsia de vômito e teve que ir vomitar na pia da cozinha.

A esse ponto, todo mundo já sabia que era Kanako que estava grávida.

**Motoko: **ISSO É O CÚMULO, URASHIMA! VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU SUA PRÓPRIA IRMÃ?

**Haruka: ***com olhos arregalados e mão na boca* Oh, meu Deus! Você vai me dar um sobrinho-neto, Kanako?

Pro espanto de todo mundo naquela cozinha, Haruka deu em Kanako (que tinha voltado a se sentar) um abraço apertado, como uma mãe quando fica sabendo que sua filha está grávida.

**Naru: ***indignada* HARUKA-SAN, VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE A GRAVIDADE DA SITUAÇÃO? KANAKO ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DO PRÓPRIO IRMÃO! ELE ME TRAIU! *preparando o punho* SEU PERVERTIDO!

Entretanto, pra surpresa das mulheres, Keitarô segurou o punho de Naru como se não fosse nada.

**Shin: ***sorriso satisfeito* _Keitarô pode não estar tão forte quanto eu, mas já consegue se defender das garotas._

**Keitarô:** *sério* Eu não te traí coisa nenhuma. Nós não temos nada, Narusegawa. Aliás, nós NUNCA tivemos nada.

**Kanako: ***soltando-se de Haruka* É isso aí, sua burra! Você não tem o direito de bater no meu irmão, mesmo que ele tivesse me engravidado.

**Kitsune: ***confusa* "Tivesse"? Então você não está grávida?

**Kanako: **Estou, mas não do mano, e sim do Shin.

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Um filho do Shin? Eu nem sabia que vocês estavam namorando!

**Shin: ***corando* Bom, a gente...

**Kanako: **... ia esperar pra contar mais tarde.

**Shin: **Sim. Isso.

**Motoko: ***sacando a espada* AGORA SIM EU VOU EXPULSAR VOCÊ DAQUI, MADARA!

**Shin: ***olhar zangado* Não ser você que decidir isso, Motoko. Keitarô ser o gerente da Pensão Hinata, então ser ele que decide quem sair e quem ficar. E depois, não tem como derrotar Shin sem sofrer as consequências.

**Keitarô: **Isso é verdade, Motoko. O próprio Shin me contou que a única pessoa que o derrotou em batalha acabou morta logo depois.

Motoko não sabia se Keitarô mentia ou não, mas preferiu não arriscar, então guardou sua espada e todos voltaram a comer, mesmo que tenha se formado um silêncio perturbador.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Keitarô e Shin conversavam no quarto do primeiro.

**Keitarô: **Como você reagiu quando a Kanako contou que estava grávida?

**Shin: **Confesso que foi chocante pra Shin, principalmente quando Kanako contar que só fazer o teste de gravidez 3 meses depois "daquele dia". Ela esconder a gravidez durante esse tempo. Mas mesmo chocado, Shin assumir a responsabilidade. Só que Shin estar preocupado por, possivelmente, ter estragado a vida da Kanako.

**Keitarô: **Por que não fala com ela sobre isso?

**Shin: **Sim, ter razão. Shin falar com Kanako.

Entretanto, quando Shin estava indo para a porta, ela foi aberta de repente e lhe acertou na cara. Era Kanako.

**Kanako: **Shin, eu queria falar com você sobre... ué, cadê o Shin?

**Keitarô: **Atrás da porta.

Quando Kanako puxou a porta, ela e Keitarô ficaram chocados ao notar que Shin havia desmaiado. Ele havia sido derrotado! Claro que tinha sido acidentalmente, mas tinha sido acidental.

**Keitarô: **Ai, meu Deus! A coisa vai ficar feia! O Shin vai te matar!

**Kanako: ***assustada* M-mas foi um acidente! Eu não queria fazer isso!

**Keitarô: **Quem garante que ele vai acreditar nisso?

Antes de Kanako responder a pergunta de seu irmão, Shin abriu os olhos e olhou para Kanako.

**Shin: ***levantando do chão* Ser Kanako quem nocautear Shin?

**Kanako: **S-sim. Mas eu não fiz de propósito, eu juro!

Shin foi até Kanako e Keitarô até pensou em impedir, mas sabia que não era páreo para o garoto. Imagina o choque que ele sentiu quando Shin, em vez de matar Kanako (como achou que faria), a beijou nos lábios?

Kanako também ficou chocada no início, mas mesmo não entendendo o porquê de Shin estar beijando-a, correspondeu o beijo, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Isso fez com que ele enlaçasse a cintura dela, trazendo-a pra mais perto.

Os dois só pararam de se beijar quando lembraram que Keitarô ainda estava no quarto... olhando tudo com uma cara de "quê?".

**Keitarô: **Ok, agora não estou entendendo mais nada. Pode me explicar melhor esse negócio, Shin?

Shin concordou, antes dos três sentarem num kotatsu.

**Shin: **Os guerreiros de Shunai seguir várias leis, e uma delas quando eles ser derrotados por pessoas fora da vila. Quando a pessoa for do mesmo sexo, o guerreiro deve matar ela o quanto antes, que foi o que Shin fez. Entretanto, se a pessoa for do sexo oposto, o guerreiro deve...

Keitarô e Kanako ficaram surpresos quando Shin ficou com o rosto vermelho e tentou esconder abaixando a cabeça.

**Keitarô: ***tentando adivinhar* ... beijá-la?

**Shin: **Não. Casar com ela.

Silêncio.

**Kanako: **Então... eu tenho que me casar com você?

**Shin: **Bom, Shin estar no Japão agora, então Kanako só casar com Shin se ela quiser.

**Kanako: **E você quer se casar comigo?

**Shin: **Sim. Mas a decisão ser sua.

Kanako pensou alguns minutos sobre isso. Ela concordava que andava se sentindo estranha perto de Shin, e não só por ter transado com ele "sem querer" e ter ficado grávida com ele. No fundo, ela começou a se apaixonar por ele.

Com isso, deu a resposta.

**Kanako: **Eu quero.

Keitarô, é claro, parabenizou o casal com palmas, antes de lembrar-se de um detalhe.

**Keitarô: **Você não tinha algo pra dizer ao Shin quando entrou no quarto?

**Kanako: **Ah, sim. Eu queria contar a ele sobre o ultrassom que eu fiz pra descobrir o sexo do bebê. Recebi o resultado essa tarde.

**Shin: **E qual ser o sexo do bebê?

**Kanako: **Ambos. Estou grávida de gêmeos.

Shin não conseguiu deixar de chorar por causa da emoção, antes de beijar a futura esposa novamente.

Depois de uns dias, Shin e Kanako foram para Shunai se casar lá, já que os parentes de Shin queriam participar do casamento. Quanto à família de Kanako, compareceram Keitarô, o Sr. e a Sra. Urashima, Haruka e até Hinata Urashima. O casal não só teve uma festa incrível como também ganharam uma viagem de lua-de-mel para a França.

Quem podia imaginar que emprego de guarda-costas ajudaria a conseguir uma esposa?

FIM!


End file.
